Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sweep auger and more specifically it relates to a bin sweep auger unplugging system for unplugging a central sump in a storage bin.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Sweep augers have been in use for years to unload grain, granular material and other particulate material from storage bins. A conventional sweep auger is radially disposed and rotates about its longitudinal axis to draw the granular material to an unloading sump centrally positioned in an elevated floor of the storage bin. The sweep auger revolves around a central vertical axis to advance across the elevated floor of the bin in a sweeping action. The auger shaft typically is rotated by a drive assembly connected to the radial inner end of the shaft. A drive wheel is attached to the sweep auger to rotate the sweep auger around the floor of the storage bin. The drive wheel is sometimes attached to the radial outer end of the auger shaft for rotation therewith to support the outer portion of the auger as well as to assist in driving the auger in a sweeping motion in the storage bin.
To unload the storage bin, the granular material (e.g. grain) is gravity fed through the unload sump in the floor of the storage bin and drawn through an unloading conveyor (e.g. auger conveyor) that is positioned below the floor. The granular material is drawn through the unloading conveyor to outside of the storage bin for loading onto a transport device such as a grain truck.
One problem encountered with conventional sweep augers is that the granular material above the opening of the unloading sump in the floor of the storage bin may clump together preventing the free flow of granular material through the unloading sump. Clumping may occur in various different ways and locations within the storage bin. For example, when the grain on the upper surface is moldy or frozen together the “grain bridge” eventually collapses with the clumps of grain being drawn downwardly to the unloading sump and blocking the entrance of the unloading sump. When clumping occurs above the unloading sump, the granular material is unable to be unloaded from the storage bin until the clump is broken up manually or the granular material is unloaded through an alternative unloading system which can significantly delay the unloading of the storage bin. The operator also can't rotate the sweep auger when the storage bin is full because rotating the sweep auger with the storage bin full (or having a significant volume of granular material) could damage the sweep auger or the drive system for the sweep auger.